In the past, there have been proposed various methods for evaluating the degree of interest or the interest level of a user in contents in an information processing system that distributes the contents to the user via a network. In other words, preferences of the user and information in which the user is interested are estimated and evaluated based on what the contents browsed by the user indicate. These pieces of information are utilized in, for example, an information distribution service for introducing information and product advertisements that each have a high value for each of users.
In addition, there is known a technology for estimating one of contents, in which a user is interested, in a case where the contents are contained by a single Web page. In a case where an operation for causing a portion of a content to be enlarged and to be displayed within, for example, a Web page, is performed, it may be determined that information of an area subjected to the enlarged display generates a user's interest. By using such an estimation method, it becomes possible to estimate points within a content, in which a user becomes interested (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-237942).